gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Theft Auto Online
Similar to its predecessor, Grand Theft Auto V will feature a multiplayer mode, dubbed Grand Theft Auto Online. Grand Theft Auto Online will be released on October 1, 2013, 14 days after the actual game. Description The collectors edition poster also says that the players will also get "Unique Vehicles and Garage Property". This could mean that a feature similar to Red Dead Redemption's Outfitter may be present in multiplayer. The ties between Max Payne 3’s multiplayer and GTA 5 are interesting, as few games have offered crossover in this fashion. Rockstar’s crews – large clans that can band together and win rewards by cooperating online – can be imported between Max Payne 3 and GTA 5, giving us a taste of what to expect from Rockstar’s return to San Andreas. Bewsher sheds light on the crew system, “Well, there are going to be two types of Crews – private crews that you and your friends can create and customise to your liking, and Rockstar-created crews that are open to everyone." "Private crews hold up to 250 members and public crews are unlimited, so thousands of people can join the same crew and start reaping the benefits.” “ There are also a range of in-game rewards and mechanics that impact crew cooperation”, Bewsher continues, “such as HUD identifiers, customisable emblems on in-game equipment for opponents to see, dedicated crew assist-style awards and the Crew feud mechanic to name a few. This last one creates automatic feuds between different crews, to see which is the meanest.” The concept is intriguing, lending social interaction and genuine cooperation to the arena shooter format where similar games would have you running and gunning as a lone wolf. Once again, Max Payne 3 demands teamwork. Reconfirming cross compatibility, Bewsher adds, “You may have read recently that we also announced that crews created in Max Payne 3, and any feuds you have going with other crews will be fully transferable into Grand Theft Auto 5 and beyond.” Game Modes *Free Mode *Passive Mode *Deathmatch *Race *Heists *Rally Gameplay The gameplay options in GTA Online are limitless. It is believed that the player begins multiplayer by being dropped off from a plane, as there is an achievement that has a picture of a plane and says "Complete the Introduction". The achievement is also called "Off the Plane". General Unlike in GTA IV's Multiplayer, pretty much everything in single player GTA V will be available in multiplayer. This means you could go to Cluckin' Bell in multiplayer with friends and buy a piece of chicken, whereas in GTA IV, the store would have been empty. Money & Life Like in single player, the main aim is to get as much money as possible. The number of things money can be spent on are endless, as Rockstar continues updating the game all the time. The player can buy things such as apartments, garages and helipads, character customization options, such as tattoos, haircuts and clothes, and much, much more. When a player purchases an apartment, they can invite other players to come and visit them. When another player comes to visit, they will use a door bell, which will be heard by the player who owns the apartment. The player can then choose whether or not to let them in. The player can also use CCTV on their TV to check who is actually outside. As well as CCTV on the television, the player can also watch TV shows and interview. An extraordinary new feature is the ability for the player to watch other players being chased and attacked by police, via the camera attached to Police Mavericks. Whilst the helicopters are chasing a player, their camera will be filming the whole thing. The player then tunes into the chase on their television and enjoys. Players can then also have garages and helipads. These are to store their vehicles and aircraft that they have found, bought, or earned. Once the player has some vehicles, they can use them to compete in races, or just to show off. Customized vehicles can also be stored in the garages and helipads. Missions & Events Races can be entered as game modes. The player can compete using vehicles from their own garages and helipads/airfields. They can also create their own race tracks, using the Content Creator. Like in single player, the player can perform heists, with friends. Heists will be a bit bigger than they are in single player, one that is known of containing around 20 steps. The one that is known of is where the player must steal a Titan being guarded by a group known as the Merry Weather. The players then steal the plane, take off, and escape. Like in single player, players have stats such as Driving, flying and shooting, which can be used by players to pick other players to use in heists. After missions where you've a good old blood bath, you can wash the blood off yourself in the shower in your apartment. Vehicles Many new things can be done with vehicles in GTA Online. The only things known so far are that cars can be locked to prevent them being stolen, and the player can also buy car insurance just in case their car is stolen, destroyed, or lost. Gallery Grand_Theft_Auto-Online2.GTAV.jpg Grand_Theft_Auto-Online3.GTAV.jpg Grand_Theft_Auto-Online4.GTAV.jpg Trivia *Multiplayer will hold 16 people on Xbox Live and PlayStation Network. *Crews from Max Payne 3 will carry over to Grand Theft Auto V. *Grand Theft Auto V will have multiplayer features linked to Rockstar's Social Club. Trailer Navigation Category:Multiplayer Category:GTA V Category:GTA Online Category:Multiplayer in GTA V Category:Grand Theft Auto V Online Multi-player Mode